


Silence

by LibbyWrites



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites
Summary: Celebrating an anniversary in a proper manner is tricky when you're a parent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to upload all my Tumblr drabbles on AO3 to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is Drabble #04, requested by [Ari](http://dangerouslycalmandcollected.tumblr.com/). The prompts were both "Quiet. They can hear us," and "Real smooth, tripping over air." 
> 
> [Here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/post/149847102995/hiya-libby-this-is-for-the-five-word-prompt) is the original Tumblr post in case you want to check it out and [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/ask) is my ask box in case you want to request something. (My prompt lists are over [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)).
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!

“Did they give you any trouble?” Liam asked while Louis buttoned his own coat, whispering even though the foyer wasn’t really that close to the kids’ bedroom.  
  
Louis laughed out loud, which prompted Zayn to slap a hand over his mouth to silence him. “Shhh! Fuck’s sake…” Zayn scolded Louis, bringing his index finger to his own lips in hopes of reminding him silence was vital.  
  
Liam and Harry just giggled softly because Louis of course licked Zayn’s hand, making Zayn recoil, finally freeing his mouth. “Asshole,” he muttered over his shoulder while Harry dragged him to the front door, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Please ignore him,” Harry requested, rolling his eyes. “They were lovely, as usual. This one here, though… he’s worse than a toddler,” Harry complained, a fond smile on his face while he fixed Louis’ coat.  
  
“Shut up, you love me,” Louis grinned, prompting a sigh from Harry and a disgusted expression from Zayn while he walked away towards the kitchen, fleeing from their annoying PDAs.  
  
“I do, regretfully. Now move,” Harry said, hurrying Louis out the door, pinching his butt. Louis laughed again, but this time, to Liam’s relief, he stifled it against the back of his hand.  
  
“You’re both gross…” Liam wrinkled his nose, smiling. Louis and Harry were their respective best friends and some days Zayn and him regretted introducing them to each other. They were disgusting. “Thank you for looking after them,” Liam whispered kissing them both on their cheeks before closing the door carefully to keep it from squeaking.  
  
He smiled to himself. Home at last. He thought he should go check on the kids to see if they were properly tucked in, but he didn’t even have time to turn around before Zayn reappeared behind him, crowding him against the door, trapping him, hands on the heavy, dark wood. “How can you get sexier and sexier all the time? It’s been seven years and it keeps getting worse…” Zayn whispered in his ear, making him blush. Again. Maybe for the hundredth time that night.  
  
Their little date had been quite the logistic nightmare. Everything was a logistic nightmare since the day they decided it was time to finally adopt children. They didn’t regret a second of it, their twins were the most perfect little creatures in the whole universe and nothing beat being parents, nothing was as rewarding. However, the kids did make finding time alone almost an impossible task.

Louis and Harry insisted their seventh anniversary deserved at least dinner and a movie, so they offered to watch the toddlers while Liam and Zayn enjoyed their night. Thankfully, the kids were in love with them. Anwar’s favorite pastime was making a complete mess out of Uncle Harry’s curls, and little Naji, always calmer than his brother, preferred napping on Uncle Louis’ chest for hours at a time. Liam and Zayn reluctantly parted from them earlier that night, had an amazing dinner, watched a fun movie, and now, after hours of alone time that felt like minutes and centuries at the same time, they were finally back home. Home and mostly alone, having endured a night of longing gazes, feet interlocking with ankles, bitten lips and hands touching knees. It was only a matter of time before they ended up like this, right? The wine making them giddier than usual, the romantic night setting fire to their blood like before, before the sleepless nights courtesy of two very demanding little boys.

Liam didn’t even fight it, he smiled and let Zayn crowd him, tilting his head to the side to let Zayn kiss all the way from the collar of his shirt to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “I don’t know…” he whispered, closing his eyes and pushing himself off the wall with his hands with the sole objective of feeling more of Zayn’s body against his. “Maybe the same way you drive me crazier and crazier, no matter how many years go by…”

Zayn giggled in his ear, finally wrapping an arm around him to untuck his shirt from his trousers, sneaking a hand inside, opening his palm over his belly. “I miss you…” Liam confessed, letting his head fall on Zayn’s shoulder, smiling, feeling his body react to the way Zayn held him against his body. Good god, from 0 to 100 in less than a minute. That was life with Zayn.

“Miss you more, jaan…” Zayn breathed, letting his body show how much he meant that, pressing his erection against Liam’s ass. “Think they’re tired enough not to hear us?” he asked, his hand climbing up Liam’s skin, reaching his chest. “Think we can get away with it?”

“We have to… oh…” Zayn’s fingers playing with his nipples made it hard to even think clearly. “…be quiet…” Liam warned. It wouldn’t be the first time the kids woke up because he just couldn’t keep his voice down when Zayn did all those things he knew Liam adored.

“Let’s go…” Zayn didn’t waste any time moving them from the door, turning Liam so they were face to face. He did take a moment to kiss Liam stupid before going anywhere; a deep, filthy, needy kiss that made Liam drown little moans in his throat. Zayn simply knew exactly how to kiss him. Seven years in and he still couldn’t get enough.

Finally Zayn moved them, walking backwards because apparently letting go of Liam was not an option. They were so lost in their seductive glances and their eagerness to get to their room that Zayn missed a step, holding on to Liam not to fall. Liam had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud. “Real smooth, tripping over air…” he whispered, smiling widely. That was Zayn; that was probably the first thing that made Liam fall in love with him. Zayn could look like a living, breathing wet dream one second, jet black hair in a quiff, blowing out smoke from his cigarette, biting his lips seductively, hypnotizing Liam with those never ending eyelashes, and then tripping on a flat surface and cackling out a laugh the next, the ethereal look replaced by a very real, very dorky, very endearing man. Liam knew he was fucked from the very first day.

“Quiet, they can hear us,” Zayn whispered back, smiling, recovering quickly and resuming their awkward walk to their bedroom, trying to be extra silent when they passed their sons’ door.

Liam didn’t stop smiling the whole way, only letting go of Zayn to open their door, pushing Zayn inside. “God, I adore you, you absolute dork…” were the last whispered words that could be heard, muffled against Zayn’s mouth, before the door finally closed behind them with a careful click.


End file.
